This invention relates to acoustical panels which may be readily mounted on walls or similar surfaces for both decorative purposes and absorption of sound energy.
There have been numerous proposals for acoustical panels designed to absorb acoustical energy. Examples of prior art panels or structure include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,867, 4,194,329, 4,040,213, 4,423,573, 4,146,999, 3,748,779, 3,712,846 and 3,948,347. These prior art acoustical panels, although providing for some sound absorption, typically suffer from problems arising from use of adhesives and films or coverings which, rather than absorbing acoustical energy, serve to reflect it. Although many of the prior art panels do include material which has high sound absorption quantities, oftentimes such material is covered with reflective material so that the acoustical energy is inhibited from reaching the sound absorbing material. An additional drawback of many of the prior art arrangements is that in the process of attempting to provide panels with good acoustical energy absorption qualities, the structural strength of the panels is compromised.